Prize
by RheMe3674
Summary: America remembers something from his past about receiving prizes for being good. It was quite short and random- But man, being scolded by some oh so great gentleman isn't fun at all. Hearing non-stop rants are even worse! Good thing there was something that caught his attention and would be the best decision he had done yet.


**Prize**

"_Hey Engwand I finally finished my dwawing~" The little blonde grinned as he shows the drawing to the Briton. England smiled fondly at him and patted his head. "That's great America! And for that! I will you give you a prize"  
The blonde looked at him curiously. "Pwize?" He asks with a puzzled look. The Brit chuckled and gave him a star shaped scone. "Yes, a prize or simply a reward, my dear. You can receive one every time you did something good." The young blonde looks at his guardian, his eyes filled with sudden excitement. "I can get more if I do more right!" The little American beamed happily. England nodded and leaned over America. "Yes you will"_

_**A prize…huh**_

"You git!" America snaps back to reality when he was called. The American looked at his side to see whoever it was from. "Stop daydreaming will you!? The meeting's already over." England scowled. The blonde then pouts. "I want to stay longer." He said.

_You don't have to mention that…_

England looked obviously annoyed and suddenly grabbing America's hand. "You're coming with me." He declared as he starts to drag the younger nation along with him.

America was caught off guard and found himself being dragged away by an old geezer.

"Wha-"

"No buts! You're coming with me!" Alfred was cut off and couldn't say anything. He eventually gave up and silently followed the older nation. After knowing America won't even bother stray away, the Briton finally let go.

_Ugh- what a bad day this is._

Both were walking on the street and happened to passed by a park. America finally looks at England and asks, "Where are we going exactly?"  
He knows they're heading towards England's house but he just had to make sure. Nothing in this world is so sure anyway.

"Well to my house of course. Where the hell would we go otherwise?" America took a glance at the park and England noticed this.

"…I thought that maybe…" The American pointed the park. "We'll be staying here for a short while."

"And then? You want me to lecture you in public, is that it? Seriously America, there's no time for us to dwell in that place. Besides I'll be teaching you proper manners! A known strong nation as your self should at least act like one! Not like some kind of a childish kid with some kind of hopeless complex with heroes and not listening on the middle of the world meeting" America was offended by this to be honest. How come the Briton was so being mean to him?! Wow, what a bummer.

"Oh please. F.Y.I It's not a hopeless complex okay? Heroes are super amazing, you can't tell me otherwise! As for what should I act like and teaching me stuff, I don't need that at all. Besides- The meeting was pretty boring and I wasn't allowed to eat my burgers." He huffed, exclaiming as he refuses to look at England.

"You disrespectful git, I never taught you to act like that! And you should know by now that-"

_Oh boy….The annoying rants of that old geezer is going to take hours! Gotta think fast and-_

_**Ah…**_

He then notices a boy crying under a very tall tree. There was a cat on the top of it, which looks like it was stuck. America looks at England briefly, who's still actually talking and probably spouting nonsense by the way, and decides to leave. He went towards the boy, making sure England didn't saw him. It would be fun to see the Briton's reaction after realizing the American is already long gone. Too bad he won't witness it.

"Hey…What's wrong?" America asks once he was finally near to the young boy. The young man's hair is blonde, his eyes blue like America's and its jaw line round and full. He was a bit chubby too and the sunny blonde finds it cute.

The boy didn't say anything at all and just pointed above the tree, towards the cat as he continues crying his heart's out. There was no need for further explanation. As a Hero, America needs to do something- and fast!

"Don't worry! I'll bring it down in no time! I can climb. After all-" He beams, flashing his famous thumbs up and grin with his catch phrase, "I'm the Hero!"

The boy looked at him in awe as he slowly starts to calm down. The nation chuckled and patted the young boy's head. "Trust me"

And with that- He finally climbed. He finally reaches the branch where the cat is and extended his right arm towards it. "H-Here kitty kitty!~" He tried to get it come near to him but to his dismay, it didn't. Truth be told, it was quite irritating. The freaking cat looked like it was enjoying its freaking spot.

Damn

He climbed a bit more and extends his right arm carefully once more, trying to reach the cat.

_Just a little bit more and-_

"**ALFRED F. JONES!"**

America and the cat flinch. The shout scared the feline too much it jumps on the nation's face. It made the American lose his balance, thus falling on the ground with a very discomforting loud thud. He groaned and his cheek was scratched a bit.

_So much for being the nice guy_

Good thing the cat wasn't injured or was being crushed by him. It headed towards the boy quickly, meowing and purring. Once America saw the young man's beaming smile of relief, he felt like he achieved wonderful even if it just was a short while. As for the man who created that startling shout- cry- or whatever the hell it was- well…

"I never felt this so furious in my whole life!" England stated. His face was quite red.

America couldn't help but sigh. The Englishman looks kinda cute though. He was about to say probably something stupid as a reply but was stopped when the boy clutched on the hem of his jacket.

The boy looked so happy that the blonde forgotten his insult that he was planning to throw towards the Briton. He pulled the hem of his jacket down further. "K-Kneel down" It weakly said. America complied while England just watched from his position, not uttering a single word. The Briton just realized why the blonde climbed in the first place.

Truth be told he thought the American was up to no good.

Before the America could ask what was wrong, he was given a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Mister. You were quite a Hero- Just like my bro!" The boy grinned, blushing slightly. Now it's America's turn to look at him in awe.

That's it. Now it's officially the best thing he had done. He felt so happy and accomplished inside.

_Is this-?_

"_Yes, a prize or simply a reward, my dear. You can receive one every time you did something good."_

_Ahhh…_

"Anyway- I need to go mister! Take care!" and with that- the young boy left. America was still on his kneeling position until England coughs to get the younger nation's attention. "O-Oh right" The American quickly stands up properly and coughs purposely.

There was awkward silence and it was _maddening._

America refuses to speak first but hell he would let this silence kill him.

"A-Anyway" The blonde bravely spoke as he looks at the Briton. "I'm sorry" England was caught off guard. America knew he would regret it soon but who was he to be nervous? He's a hero who fears nothing for God's sake!

Yet the usual annoyed response vanished. It never came. England just looked at him.

P.S. This made America awfully nervous than he normally should.

When the Englishman took a step forward, oh how America wrongly thought he was about to be slapped or even worse! - be murdered by the man's harsh hands. Instead, England grabbed America's hand and intertwined it with his. Arthur was blushing. Alfred did the same.

"It was…" England smiles at America. "-really kind of you…"

How flattering. Curse his jittery emotions making him feel like he was a happy maiden in love.

"Will I receive a kiss from you too then?" He asked, grinning slyly. It was a joke okay. A freaking joke but when the Briton took it seriously and totally did it well-

'_Best joke I ever did, I guess.'_

It was also a kiss at the cheek by the way, still better than nothing though.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all and maybe- Just maybe- he had received the greatest prize he could ever have.


End file.
